St Valentine's US Army
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: UA/OC - One Shot ganador del 2 lugar del reto San Valentín a través de los tiempos del grupo Ladies Kou Oficial;En plena Segunda Guerra Mundial, el padre de Mina decide enlistarse en el ejército, pero un accidente le impedirá ir, por lo que la rubia tomará su lugar. Sin embargo, Mina no cuenta con que la noche de San Valentín viene con sorpresa incluida…
**St. Valentine's Army**

 **Advertencia:** contiene lime heterosexual e insinuaciones yaoi. Los personajes sufrieron modificaciones físicas de acuerdo al contexto del one shot (corte de cabello). Se recomienda discreción

 **Disclamair:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, a excepción del OC, que es una persona real.

 _5 de febrero de 1942_

" _We can do it!"_ decía el afiche que mostraba a una mujer trabajadora flexionando su músculo, exaltando la posición que la mujer ocupaba ahora en Estados Unidos.

Mina soltó un suspiro, aún con el afiche en la mano; odiaba la situación de guerra en la que se encontraban gracias al ataque que habían ocasionado los japoneses, y que provocara que su patria se hubiera sumado al conflicto bélico.

No pudo evitar pensar en los carteles que se veían por toda la ciudad, exaltando al pueblo estadounidense a unirse al ejército o proclamando su patriotismo, haciéndolos sentir ese espíritu de honor y deber para con su tierra.

La chica dobló el cartel y lo metió en la bolsa de su vestido; de cierta forma, e inconscientemente, el gobierno estaba dándoles empoderamiento y un nuevo valor a las mujeres, cosa que ella apreciaba en parte.

\- ¡Mina!

La rubia se giró al oír su nombre, descubriendo con alegría a la chica que se dirigía corriendo hacia ella.

\- ¡Briita! – le respondió con una amplia sonrisa

Briita Kou era la mejor amiga de Mina. Habían crecido juntas y aunque ahora estaban en colegios diferentes, siempre iban juntas a casa.

\- ¿Ya lo viste? – preguntó Briita al tiempo que extendía un afiche hacia la rubia – el anuncio del baile de San Valentín.

\- ¿El baile de San Valentín? – Pensé que lo iban a suspender por la guerra – respondió ella mientras tomaba el cartel entre sus manos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Además, ahí podemos conocer chicos guapos – comento la castaña con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Brii, contando que casi todos los chicos guapos se ha alistado para la guerra – las chicas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a sus hogares – a este paso, Nueva York se quedará sin hombres y yo sin novio.

\- ¡Vamos Mina! El que la mayoría de los hombres estén en reclutamiento no significa que todos se hayan ido. ¡Mira! Allá va Kelvin. Podrías salir con él.

La rubia miró al castaño al otro lado de la acera, e hizo un gesto desagradable.

\- No gracias, prefiero seguir soltera.

Briita soltó una carcajada

\- Eres demasiado exigente amiga

\- ¡No es eso! Es solo que...- la rubia resopló fastidiada - ¿por qué tiene que existir la guerra? Digo, estamos a mucha distancia del hombre ese loco que mata a esos pobres judíos a diestra y siniestra, ¿qué tenemos que ver con él? Aunque tampoco estoy diciendo que eso está bien. No tiene por qué matar gente inocente pero…

\- Mina, Estados Unidos no hubiera entrado en guerra si los japoneses no hubieran atacado Pearl Harbor el año pasado y lo sabes.

Al oír aquello, Mina miró a Briita con cierto dolor.

\- Mina, discúlpame, yo… - respondió la chica apenada

\- No te preocupes – la interrumpió – tienes razón. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Ellos son parte de mi ascendencia; tengo sangre japonesa también.

\- Mina – la muchacha apretó gentilmente el brazo de la muchacha, a modo de apoyo.

Odiaba verla así de triste. Extrañaba a la vieja Mina, aquella chica risueña, bromista y positiva que siempre tenía una sonrisa que compartir. Ahora era como si solo fuera una persona gris a la que le pesaba el sentido de patriotismo de América.

\- No te sientas mal, por favor – continuo la chica – Además, eres la típica belleza americana; eres rubia, de ojos azules y lo japonés solo lo llevas en el apellido porque no se te nota nada – sonrió.

\- Gracias por el apoyo, amiga – Mina mostró una media sonrisa.

\- De nada, pero tú tienes otra cosa y sabes que te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

Las muchachas se detuvieron en el local de fuente de sodas, donde decidieron tomar un helado antes de irse a casa.

\- Es mi papá, Brii. Él fue a enlistarle hoy en el ejército – dijo con pesar la rubia

\- Lo siento, Mina – la muchacha tomó su mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

\- Él ya está retirado, ¿por qué tiene que ir ahí de nuevo? Él solo debería estar con mamá y conmigo – las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la rubia – Yo no quiero que él vaya y se arriesgue, ¡preferiría tomar su lugar a que él se enliste!

Briita no dijo nada. Simplemente escuchó atenta a su amiga y la consoló.

Deseaba hacer más por ella, pero lo cierto era que no podía, así que solo contó los días con la esperanza que San Valentín llegara pronto y así poder llevar a su amiga a ese baile que sabía, la haría sentir mejor un poco.

 _St. Valentine's Army_

Jadeite Aino era un saldo del ejército estadounidense que por haber servido satisfactoriamente en la Primera Guerra Mundial, había sido retirado con honores. Sin embargo, el sentido de patriotismo se había apoderado de él nuevamente y había decidido participar en esta guerra para limpiar el honor de su patria, y aunque tenía ascendencia japonesa por parte de su bisabuelo, era americano de nacimiento y Estados Unidos era su país.

Por eso, cuando Pearl Harbor fue atacado y el gobierno llamó a las armas, no dudó en ningún instante acerca de su deber, pero no pudo enlistarse enseguida por petición de su esposa y su hija; ellas deseaban que se quedara en casa.

Ahora, un año después de aquel ataque, las había logrado convencer y estaba decidido en cumplir como ciudadano y soldado.

El rubio había regresado de enlistarse en el centro de reclutamiento que se encontraba Manhattan, pese a las súplicas de Rei, y ahora estaba en su habitación, preparando un poco de ropa, pues tendría de presentarse a la mañana siguiente.

\- Jadeite – dijo ella suavemente, mientras le tomaba la mano

\- Rei, por favor – él la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos – sabes que necesito ir.

\- Si pero Mina y yo te necesitamos – las lágrimas bañaban las mejillas de la pelinegra.

\- Por favor mujer, no llores – el hombre depositó un beso sobre su frente – todo estará bien.

De repente, el rubio comenzó a sudar frió y un dolor se clavó es su pecho, al tiempo que comenzaba a quejarse y se apretaba el brazo izquierdo.

Alarmada, Rei lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama, saliendo en cuanto pudo a buscar un médico.

 _St. Valentine's Army_

Mina y Briita iban llegando a casa de la rubia cuando vieron a Rei Aino despedir al Dr. Jones; el semblante de la madre de Mina era sombrío.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha, quien de inmediato corrió hasta la puerta de su casa, seguida de su amiga.

\- ¿Dime que no le ocurrió nada malo a mi papá? – interrogó desesperada a su madre, pero no esperó la respuesta.

Mina decidió subir lo más aprisa que pudo la escalera en dirección al cuarto de sus padres, mientras los listones de su característico moño rojo se movían al compás de su vestido de bolitas.

\- Señora Aino, ¿qué ocurrió? – preguntó Briita preocupada

\- ¡Ay hija! A Jadeite le dio un infarto.

 _St. Valentine's Army_

\- ¡Papá! – gritó Mina al abrir la puerta, descubriendo a su padre convaleciente – Papi, ¿qué te pasó?

\- Mina – susurró Jadeite, invitando a su hija a acercarse.

La rubia corrió hasta el lecho, dejándose caer al lado del hombre mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de él; las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Su padre y su madre eran lo más importante para ella.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió papá? – preguntó entre hipos

\- Solo fue un infarto, pequeña, pero estaré bien – respondió Jadeite, acariciando tiernamente la cabellera de su hija.

Rei y Briita veían la escena desde el marco de la puerta, y ésta última consolaba a la pelinegra mujer.

\- Tú vas a estar muy bien papá. Mamá y yo te vamos a cuidar – decía la chica al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de su padre.

\- Hija no, yo… tengo que presentarme mañana en el centro de reclutamiento.

\- ¿Qué? – el corazón de Mina latía con fuerza - ¡no puedes irte! No así papá. ¡Puede pasarte algo!

\- Es mi deber y tengo que cumplir.

\- No papá, no vas a ir así – gimoteaba ella, aferrada al pecho de su padre – si tan importante es para ti, yo iré por ti.

Al oír aquello, Rei, Briita y Jadeite miraron a Mina, evidentemente sorprendidos de oírla hablar con tal determinación.

\- Yo iré en tu lugar – volvió a decir, encarando a su padre.

\- Hija, no puedes – Jadeite acunó su rostro – no puedes arriesgarte.

Limpiándose las lágrimas con brusquedad, Mina sacó de entre sus vestidos el afiche con la leyenda " _We can do it!",_ mostrándoselo a su padre.

\- Ahí dice que nosotras también podemos hacerlo. No importa si no se refiere al ejército, las mujeres también podemos ser útiles para el país. Yo deseo ir en tu representación y es mi decisión – sentenció.

 _St. Valentine's Army_

Esa misma tarde, Briita llevó a su tío, un reconocido peluquero a la casa de los Aino.

Solemnemente, cortó el largo cabello de la rubia hasta dejar el característico corte militar, mientras la madre de Mina era consolada por la castaña.

Una vez hubo terminado, Mina se echó un vistazo al espejo; no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran al ver el nuevo aspecto que presentaba y que su largo y brillante cabello hubiera desaparecido, pero no podía permitir que Jadeite fuera a la guerra en esas condiciones.

Aspirando hondo, se alejó del espejo, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia Rei, quien estaba hecha un mar de llanto.

\- Ya no llores mamá – dijo la rubia, abrazando a la pelinegra – todo estará bien.

Rei acariciaba el rostro de su hija, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Mina dirigió una lacónica mirada a Briita, antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación de sus padres.

Abrió la puerta despacio, por si su padre dormía y entró.

Jadeite estaba sentado, apoyado sobre la cabecera de la cama. Tenía el gesto endurecido por la preocupación. Cuando vio entrar a Mina, se quedó sin habla.

La muchacha avanzó lentamente hacia el lecho, sentándose junto a su padre.

\- Mi niña – dijo el rubio, acariciando la cabeza de la chica - ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Ten papá – la muchacha depositó su lazo rojo entre las manos de su padre – cuando regrese, me lo darás y yo me dejaré crecer el cabello para que pueda portarlo de nuevo.

Padre e hija se abrazaron, mientras por sus mejillas resbalaban silenciosas lágrimas.

 _6 de febrero de 1942_

La mañana era bastante fría y las calles aún estaban iluminadas por las farolas que poco a poco comenzaban a apagarse; el amanecer se acercaba.

Mina, vestida como muchacho y con su morral en el hombro, se dirigía hacia el batallón número 10 de la U.S. Army, ubicado en Manhattan, acompañada por Rei y Briita. Jadeite Aino se había quedado en casa, aun en contra de su voluntad.

\- Mamá, Briita – dijo Mina, deteniéndose de pronto, unas cuadras antes de llegar.

\- ¿Qué sucede, hija? – preguntó preocupada Rei.

\- Es mejor que a partir de aquí siga yo sola.

\- Pero, Mina – intervino Briita, sosteniendo fuertemente del brazo a la madre de la rubia.

\- No creo que sea bueno que me vean llegar acompañada de mi mamá – la muchacha mostró una media sonrisa – estaré bien.

Por respuesta, la pelinegra se precipitó contra ella, abrazándola fuertemente mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento y sus mejillas eran bañadas por las lágrimas.

\- Te amo mi niña

\- Y yo a ti.

Una vez su madre la soltó, se dirigió a su mejor amiga, quien lloraba en silencio.

\- Brii, promete que irás por mí al baile de San Valentín y te divertirás mucho

\- Te lo prometo Mina – la castaña se enjugó las lágrimas – tu promete que me vas a escribir todos los días.

La chica asintió, abrazó a su amiga y se encaminó hacia su centro de reclutamiento, mientras su madre y mejor amiga la veían desaparecer entre la bruma que cubría la ciudad de Nueva York.

 _St. Valentine's Army_

Al ver la cantidad de hombres que se encontraban en aquel lugar, Mina sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. No sabía cómo lidiaría durante tanto tiempo con aquella situación. " _Y pensar que este año celebraría San Valentín bailando con mi mejor amiga"_ pensó.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, y llenándose de valor, se adentró en aquel sitio. Se acercó una fila de muchachos que, al igual que ella, llevaban un morral al hombro.

\- Disculpa – le preguntó a un chico, engrosando la voz tanto como pudo - ¿ésta es la fila para los recién reclutados?

El chico la miró de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo una mueca burlona al detectar los finos rasgos.

\- Si finito, es aquí

Mina apretó la mandíbula al oír aquello. Era evidente que tendría que soportar ese tipo de comentarios y más estando rodeada de tanto hombre.

\- Nombre – dijo el soldado que se encontraba sentado en una pequeña mesilla, revisando la lista de los anotados.

\- Aino Saijo.

Al oír aquello, el hombre alzó su mirada hacia Mina; en su opinión, un tipo como ese debía estar en algún salón de belleza, haciéndole cortes a las señoras o usando las grandes y modernas secadoras y no en un lugar para hombres rudos como ese.

Mina tragó saliva con dificultad ante el escudriño del soldado.

\- Tu nombre no está anotado en la lista.

\- Vengo representando a mi padre, Jadeite Aino.

Al oír aquel nombre, el soldado enarcó la ceja.

\- No sabía que Jadeite Aino tuvieras hijos… ¿qué ocurrió con él?

\- Está muy enfermo – respondió escueta Mina – vengo a tomar su lugar.

\- Bien, pasa. Y ten cuidado, no vayas a romperte una uña, caballerito – dijo en tono de burla.

La chica rodó los ojos, dirigiéndose hasta donde los nuevos reclutas se estaban concentrando.

\- Bienvenidos soldados – dijo un hombre platinado que iba y venía con paso marcial, recorriendo con la vista el rostro de todos los jóvenes – Yo soy el sargento Yaten Kou y estoy encargado de convertir a nenitas como ustedes en hombres de armas, así que, a partir de éste momento, ustedes no son nadie, más que lo que yo diga.

Olvídense de su vida allá afuera, su vida ahora es esta y su único propósito es servir a su país y acabar con esa basura nazi, ¿entendido?

Los jóvenes contestaron al unísono.

\- ¡No los escuché! ¿¡Entendido!? – gritó el sargento Kou

Los muchachos contestaron más fuerte.

\- Bien. Debo advertirles que no toleraré ningún tipo de comportamiento de maricones, y de una vez les digo, las nenas aún están a tiempo de irse a casa – al decir esto, el platinado fijó su vista en Mina, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para ninguno de los demás chicos.

La rubia solo contuvo el aliento al ver el gesto ceñudo de Yaten; era obvio que sus rasgos finos no ayudaban mucho en parecer un chico, por lo que todos lo molestarían por parecer homosexual.

\- Él es el sargento Kunzite Mills, es mi segundo al mando, así que también deben seguir sus órdenes – dijo, señalando a otro platinado de porte igual de fiero que él - espero obtener lo mejor de ustedes.

\- ¡Firmes soldados! – gritó Kunzite – síganme. Los llevaré a sus dormitorios, donde de ahora en adelante, será su hogar.

Los reclutas avanzaron, siguiendo a Kunzite bajo la atenta mirada de Yaten. Sin embargo, éste último concentraba toda su atención en Mina, quien al sentir la penetrante mirada esmeralda de su sargento, se sintió cohibida.

De repente, escuchó que alguien le susurraba.

\- No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Así siempre son con los muchachos de aspecto fino – dijo un tanto conciliador.

Mina parpadeó varias veces, al mirar aquellos ojos color zafiros tan amables y esa enigmática sonrisa.

\- Me llamó Seiya, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

\- Saijo – atinó a decir.

\- Bien Saijo, ya te acostumbrarás – dijo el muchacho guiñando un ojo y palmeándole la espalda a Mina.

\- ¡A callar! – gritó Kunzite desde el frente – Nadie habla si no lo he ordenado.

 _St. Valentine's Army_

Yaten se encontraba en el cuartel principal, sentado con los pies sobre su escritorio cuando Kunzite entró.

\- Dime que ellos no serán nuestra brigada – le dijo el hombre a su amigo, sin mirarle.

\- Pues que te digo…- respondió Kunzite, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Cómo demonios vamos a derrotar a Hitler con esas señoritas? – Yaten golpeó el escritorio - ¿Y quién es el afeminado rubio que se ha colado entre nosotros?

\- Es Saijo Aino, hijo de Jadeite Aino – respondió serio el platinado Mills

\- ¿Jadeite Aino has dicho? – preguntó Kou incrédulo - ¿Hablas del mismo soldado que fue retirado con honores al término de la Primera Guerra Mundial?

Kunzite cabeceó

\- ¿¡Cómo un soldado como él tuvo un hijo como ese!? – Yaten estaba exaltado – lo único que vino a hacer aquí es a conseguir novio.

\- Yaten, relájate. Tal vez el tipo sea tan buen soldado como su padre – Kunzite tomó asiento frente a Yaten – y ahora hablemos de otras cosas. El gobierno mandó presupuesto para que les celebremos San Valentín a los soldados.

\- Esas son mariconadas – dijo con desdén Kou

\- Mariconadas o no, debemos de alentar a estos hombres a dar lo mejor de sí en el campo de batalla, y qué mejor aliciente que un buen rato celebrando el día de los enamorados.

\- Bien, tienes razón. Pero encárgate tú de eso. A mí ese tipo de celebraciones no me gustan – el tono de Yaten era de fastidio – y ya sabes que traer: alcohol, música y mujeres. Y tendrá que ser en Pearl Harbor. El 12 nos vamos para allá.

\- No te preocupes Kou, me encargaré de que éstos hombres pasen la mejor noche de su vida, hasta tú la pasaras bien y quien sabe, a lo mejor logramos que Aino se vuelva machito – respondió Kunzite guiñando un ojo.

\- Me parece bien Kunzite, me parece bien – y ambos hombres rieron.

 _Del 7 al 12 de febrero de 1942_

La vida en el batallón no fue fácil para Mina. La rutina a la que se tuvo que someter como soldado era muy estricta, comenzando su día a las 4 de la mañana y terminando a las 8 de la noche, dejándola fatigada.

Sin contar con las burlas que tuvo que soportar por parte de sus compañeros y que sus superiores la presionaran más que los demás, especialmente el sargento Kou.

Pese a eso, Mina supo cómo sobrellevar la situación, aprendiendo rápidamente a comportarse como un digno soldado americano, para sorpresa de todos.

La instrucción fue lo más difícil de todo; marchar sin descanso, armar y desarmar armas, entrenamiento físico para ponerlos en forma… pero lo más difícil que encontró Mina fue ver los videos donde se les mostraba lo cruel que eran los hombres de Hitler y el por qué debían acabar con ellos.

Afortunadamente, no todo fue malo.

Cada que podía le escribía una carta a sus padres, informándoles cómo se encontraba y a Briita todo lo que le pasaba, pues al ser una chica entre tantos hombres, no tenía con quien platicar sus situaciones.

Comenzó a trabar amistad con Seiya, y llegó a sentirse atraída por el muchacho, sin embargo, sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando el chico le informó que se había casado hacía poco tiempo con una hermosa muchacha rubia de Connecticut llamada Serena, sin embargo ese no fue impedimento para que surgiera su amistad.

Pero había alguien más que inquietaba sobremanera a la rubia: el sargento Yaten Kou.

A pesar de ser un tipo estricto y malhumorado, especialmente cuando se trataba de ella, el platinado tenía algo que le llamaba la atención; sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que podían ser tan fríos como se lo propusiera o tan apasionados si quería.

Con todo, Mina logró ir saliendo adelante, preparándose para ir junto con su batallón a Pearl Harbor.

 _St. Valentine's Day_

Yaten y Kunzite prepararon lo mejor que pudieron a sus hombres en esos días. Sin embargo, el ir hacia Pearl Harbor no significaría que su entrenamiento terminara.

Al contrario, éste se intensificaría más.

Por otro lado, la celebración por San Valentín se acercaba, y aunque había delegado responsabilidades en Kunzite, tenía que estar al pendiente de semejante cursilería.

Realmente, lo que más ansiaba es que ese día llegara, ¿la razón? Fastidiar a Saijo Aino, con la esperanza de que o demostraba que era hombre de verdad o de una vez por todas aceptaba su evidente homosexualidad, que era algo que Yaten esperaba con mucho gusto.

En su fuero interno, el platinado se sentía atraído por el rubio; desde la primera vez que lo vio, hubo algo que llamó su atención, y eso era lo que más le molestaba, pues él, que había estado rodeado siempre de mujeres hermosas, jamás se había sentido atraído por un hombre como hasta ahora.

Por eso lo trataba tan mal, para demostrarse a sí mismo que aquello por demás descabellado, no podía ser.

Y así pasaron los días, con su lucha interna, enojándose consigo mismo cada vez que veía a Aino, hasta que se marcharon a Pearl Harbor.

 _14 de febrero de 1942_

Por fin había llegado San Valentín y a los soldados se les hizo el anuncio que esa noche, en el área de comedor, les tendrían preparada una sorpresa.

Mina realmente no quería asistir a dicho asunto; necesitaba poner cualquier pretexto para quedarse en su cama y no tener que lidiar con hombres borrachos, porque seguramente les darían alcohol, pero Seiya prácticamente la obligó a ir.

Para cuando la noche había caído, el lugar parecía más un bar que un comedor de un cuartel general: el techo estaba adornado con guirnaldas rojas que iban de panel en panel, y había una mesa dispuesta a modo de barra, donde se serviría el alcohol.

Un pequeño grupo de músicos amenizaría la noche, tocando algunas canciones de jazz y swing, sin dejar de lado a los cantantes del momento, como Frank Sinatra y Bing Crosby, y más allá, se veía un escenario rústico junto al cual había un cartel que decía "Emerald and the Four Sisters, Burlesque Show".

Al leer aquello, no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos; había escuchado de ese tipo de shows, el cual los hombres pagaban por ver chicas con poca ropa bailando, algo que no estaba bien visto y que ella, siendo una señorita, jamás imaginó ver.

" _Bonito San Valentín pasaré"_ pensó Mina con pesar.

La rubia dio media vuelta, intentando salir de aquel lugar cuando una mano le aprisionó fuertemente el hombro.

\- ¿Con que pretendiendo escapar? – Seiya la miraba traviesamente

\- Yo, bueno… sabes que no quería venir – respondió ella, apartando la mano del pelinegro

\- ¡Vamos Saijo! Es San Valentín. Hay que divertirse antes de morir en el campo de batalla.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan fatalista?

\- Realista, diría yo – y lo arrastró hacia los asientos mientras iniciaba el show.

 _St. Valentine's Army_

La noche iba avanzando; en el escenario, las chicas con trajes militares feminizados y sugerentes bailaban mientras otras chicas se paseaban entre los soldados, sirviéndoles de compañía y el alcohol corría a diestra y siniestra por todo el lugar.

Mina logró apartarse, mirando de lejos como sus compañeros, ahora bajo los efectos etílicos, se comportaban con las chicas, al tiempo que reían a carcajadas o bailaban. Jamás pensó encontrarse en medio de una situación como esa.

A lo lejos divisó a Seiya, quien tenía en su regazo a una bella pelirroja que se parecía un poco a su joven esposa. Rápidamente adivinó que el pelinegro le sería infiel a Serena, tal vez, buscando consuelo en aquella chica por no tenerla consigo.

La rubia se dirigía hacia la salida del lugar cuando Yaten la interceptó.

\- ¿Te vas tan pronto, Aino? – dijo el hombre, plantándose en jarras frente a ella

\- Preferiría descansar si no le importa, Señor.

\- Bueno, descansa con nosotros – el platinado asomó una media sonrisa – ven conmigo.

A rastras, Yaten la condujo de vuelta hacia la mesa de las bebidas, donde se dispuso que la rubia fuera su compañía.

 _St. Valentine's Army_

Yaten ya había bebido demasiado y Mina no veía la hora de irse de ahí. Su idea de San Valentín no era precisamente cuidar de un borracho, así que, se levantó de su asiento y discretamente, se escabulló hacia la salida.

Pero la atracción que sentía por aquél hermoso espécimen masculino de facciones bien definidas y magnéticos ojos verdes la hizo desistir de esa idea, así que regresó por él y decidió conducirlo ella misma hacia el dormitorio.

Cruzaron el patio principal de la base; a lo lejos se escuchaba el rumor de las olas del mar. La noche era tranquila y la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Dando tropezones, por fin llegaron al dormitorio que Yaten compartía con Kunzite, pues, siendo sargentos, ellos estaban a parte de los simples soldados.

\- Ya llegamos – susurró Mina un tanto exhausta a un alcoholizado Yaten

\- Gracias por traerme, Saijo – respondió el platinado.

Mina abrió la puerta empujándola con el pie y ayudando a Yaten a introducirse en el lugar.

La luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por la ventana permitía ver con claridad dentro del dormitorio.

\- Bueno, será mejor que duerma sargento. El sargento Mills no creo que vuelva en toda la noche.

\- Mejor para los dos, ¿no lo crees?

\- ¿Qué? – la rubia abrió mucho los ojos

\- Vamos Aino, desde que te vi, supe lo que te gustaba – el platinado la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca

\- Sargento Kou, está muy tomado – dijo ella, intentando liberarse – debe dormir.

\- Conozco a los de tu clase – prosiguió, aprisionándola contra la pared y haciendo caso omiso a lo que ella le dijo - ¿Te gustan los hombres rudos como yo, Saijo?

\- Sargento, basta

\- Yo puedo aliviarte, querido Saijo - Yaten resopló contra su cuello - ¿te gusta?

Mina cerró los ojos al sentir la respiración del platinado golpear de lleno su cuello, haciéndola estremecer.

Intentaba controlarse y evitar a toda costa que descubrieran que era una chica, pero el tener a ese hombre sobre ella comenzaba a nublarle el juicio.

Apretó mucho la mandíbula y sintió como su entrepierna comenzaba a humedecerse cuando sintió la cálida lengua del platinado recorrer el hueco de su garganta, bajando lentamente hasta la clavícula.

\- Basta – Mina intentaba seguir fingiendo su voz, pero las sensaciones en su cuerpo le dificultaban esa tarea.

\- Saijo – susurró Yaten – sabes, nunca he estado con otro hombre, será mi primera vez, pero prometo no lastimarte.

El platinado volvió a atacar el cuello de la rubia, arrancándole un agudo gemido, lo que hizo que Yaten sonriera.

Con un movimiento rápido, el platinado giró a quien creía era un muchacho y le bajó los pantalones, lo que provocó que Mina lanzara un chillido.

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa de descubrir las anchas caderas de aquél supuesto chico, haciendo que los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo bajaran en automático.

\- Voltéate – ordenó, pero la chica seguía sin moverse - ¡Que te voltees te dije!

Sin más remedio, la rubia se giró, quedando frente a él. Con una mano cubría su pubis mientras que con la otra sostenía su pantalón.

Yaten tiró de su camisa, abriéndola con brusquedad, dejando al descubierto el vendaje que la muchacha llevaba en el pecho.

El platinado estaba atónito.

\- Quítate el vendaje – masculló entre dientes, sin dejar de mirarle

\- Pero…

\- ¡Es una orden, soldado!

A medida que Mina quitaba el vendaje y comenzaba a vislumbrarse sus senos, Yaten se iba quedando más boquiabierto.

El hombre frunció el ceño, mirándola fijamente.

\- Eres una chica – acotó, estupefacto - ¿¡Qué hace una maldita chica en mi batallón!?

El platinado la sujetó fuertemente de la barbilla, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar las mejillas de la chica.

\- ¡Lo siento! – gimió, ya sin fingir la voz – yo lo hice por mi padre.

Yaten no dijo nada. Sabiendo ahora lo que era y viéndola desde donde la veía, pudo apreciar los rasgos femeninos bien definidos, a pesar de que llevara el cabello corto como hombre; tenía unos lindos pómulos, los carnosos labios se acentuaban bajo una nariz respingona y los bellos ojos eran tan azules como el mar. Era simplemente adorable,

El hombre relajó el gesto y suavizó el agarre cuando sintió como las lágrimas de ella mojaban su mano.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó dulcemente – y esta vez, quiero tu verdadero nombre

\- Mina, Mina Aino – respondió, enjugándose las lágrimas

\- Ya no llores, Mina – Yaten le limpió la cara – perdóname por ser tan bruto contigo.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Yaten la besó, saboreando y explorando aquella hermosa boca que ahora sabía, pertenecía a una chica.

A la rubia la tomó por sorpresa, pero al sentir la boca experta sobre la suya, haciéndola estremecer, simplemente cerró los ojos dejándose hacer.

Las manos del hombre bajaron por la espalda de ella, hasta situarse en sus caderas, estrechándola contra si mientras deslizaba su lengua hasta el cuello de la muchacha.

\- Sargento – gimió ella, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

\- Dime Yaten – contestó él, volviendo a concentrarse en degustar los carnosos labios.

En un rápido movimiento, el platinado la levantó en vilo, conduciéndola a la cama.

 _St. Valentine's Day_

Mina descansaba sobre el pecho de Yaten, completamente satisfecha, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

Me imagino que debes ser aún más hermosa con tu cabello largo

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Me enviarás de regreso?

\- No – él la tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que lo encarara – he estado demasiado tiempo sin una mujer, no te separaré de mi lado ahora. Te necesito aquí, conmigo – el hombre depositó un posesivo beso en su mejilla.

\- Pero, ¿y los demás? Cuando se enteren que…

\- Nadie tiene por qué enterarse – con un rápido movimiento, Yaten hizo que Mina quedara sobre él – además, quiero casarme contigo. En cuanto podamos, celebraremos los esponsales y ya no tendrás que seguir fingiendo.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que nos casemos? – preguntó la rubia, conteniendo el aliento

\- Por supuesto – depositó un fugaz beso en los labios.

La rubia cerró los ojos, descansando sobre el cuerpo del platinado, sintiéndose contenta. ¿Quién le diría que en aquella incursión en el ejército, encontraría a una persona que la quisiera, la misma noche de San Valentín?

Con aquello en mente, Mina fue quedándose dormida, mientras Yaten el acariciaba la cabeza.

 _St. Valentine's Army_

A la mañana siguiente, Kunzite llegó al dormitorio, después de haber pasado la noche con una de las bailarinas.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, descubriendo en la cama a Yaten y a Saijo dormidos.

\- ¡Yaten! – el recién llegado estaba sorprendido.

Al oír la exclamación de Kunzite, Mina saltó hacia el suelo juntando su ropa y vistiéndose casi debajo de la cama, al tiempo que el platinado Kou se levantaba con una sábana enrollada a su cintura, distrayendo a Mills para que la rubia pudiera vestirse sin problemas.

\- ¿Qué tal tu noche de San Valentín, Kunzite? – preguntó Yaten despreocupado

Antes de que pudiera responder, Mina estaba completamente vestida, pasando junto a ambos hombres.

\- Eh… con permiso – dijo, fingiendo la voz y salió del lugar, bajo la mirada de los platinados.

\- ¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios pasó aquí, Yaten? – Kunzite parpadeó muchas veces – jamás creí que tú…

\- Antes de que sigas diciendo algo, yo soy el _seme*_ , que quede claro. Y si me permites, voy a bañarme. Saijo me dejó bastante exhausto.

Y sin decir más, chiflando una canción, Yaten tomó su toalla y ropa limpia para dirigirse a las regaderas.

\- Y tan hombrecito que se veía – Kunzite se cruzó de brazos – vaya, pues Aino consiguió novio la noche de San Valentín, y éste terminó siendo Yaten Kou. Quién lo diría…

 _Fin_

* * *

* Seme: en una relación yaoi, es quien lleva el rol activo.

Buenas noches Bombones! Les comparto el OS con el que participé en el reto de San Valentín del grupo Ladies Kou Oficial y que por cierto gané el segundo lugar :D

No se olviden pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou!

Que pasen linda noche y nos leemos pronto! Besos estelares! :*


End file.
